PietroRevealed
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: Dr. Maxwell Lecavier gets stuck in a Machine that destroys mutants powers, However on his trial run the machine overloads due to a "Shock." Wanda still fustrated with Peitro has moved out and wants to see her brother dead or alive. Thus Mr.Lecavier the ma
1. Chapter 1

Quicksilver-Revealed. 

By: Riddler Kid

First time using a laptop. I'm writing in my room right now.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't care much about it either, excuse grammar and spelling please.)

Note: In order to enjoy the true potential of this story please read Brotherhood Advanced (Another of my titles) which is where this story comes into play, if you haven't and want to just read the story, do it, its up to you. I might make a different one for those who did not read Brotherhood advanced.

**Life for me is going the wrong way right now I've lost a good friend to who knows where and my sister has turned against me for some reason. I have lost my her trust and some how I want to gain it back.**

"**Well Peitro please tell me the rest there is with out a doubt something wrong with you, physically and mentally. Please if you want my help, you need to tell me everything." Asked the kind man named Maxwell Lecaviea.**

**Peitro sat at a chair in front of Mr.Lecaviea looking to one side in to space.**

"**Well Peitro your times up, I've got to get going to something somewhat more important."**

"**Really, what you working on?" Peitro less then more excited.**

"**Well hmm, when's your next time?"**

"**Saturday at 12:15."**

"**Good, on Saturday you'll be able to see at the conference showing. It's something that could change the world." The Doctor was a little excited while saying this.**

**Peitro walked off muttering to himself. "Wish I was having as much fun as him."**

**Peitro walked out of office through two very big brown wood doors into the receptionist's room.**

**The brown haired receptionist waved her head in a circle catching Peitro's attention. He knew that She was trying to catch his eye, but he was feeling gloomy and no matter how hard he tried to fall in love at first sight it was no use he just couldn't.**

"**See you soon peitro." She said charmingly.**

"**Yah, talk to you soon miss.Marchment." Said Peitro sadly towards the receptionist. **

**Miss. Marchment looked at Peitro as he headed to the elevator. She sighed to herself thinking why she never caught his attention.**

**Peitro walked to the elevator and pressed the small button with the arrow that pointed up. He waited for a couple seconds and started to get cramps in his stomach. He entered the elevator and when the door closed and he saw Miss. Marchment for the last time. He clasped on the floor and got teary in his eyes. He shook his head back and forth. "What the heck is really happening to me?"**

**Peitro got up and leaned against the side of the elevator. The elevator door opened and peitro retreated from elevator barely able to stand. As soon ass he left the elevator five or six people entered. Peitro took glances from people. They had that look that made you feel like an outcast. Peitro continued walking with his teary eyes trying to cover his face but to no effect. He walked out of the building which was around six stories high it had one of those signs that said all the doctors that worked there were. **

**Peitro walked through the crowded streets of New York. Peitro dodged glances as he headed to john's car. Peitro finally found the car and hoped in the drivers seat. He wanted to get home soon. Well as soon as possible. He was feeling to weak to run. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head about his sister. He was sad but telling his doctor of the very weird story in space was out of the question. He knew he should go see his sister now as he started to drive away from the parking lot. He had the feeling still but continued to drive away in hurry to get home.**

**Dr. Lecaviea sat on his one-man seat sipping on a cup of wine. He looked at his invention carefully. He looked out side his oversized window. It was nighttime now; everyone in the building but him had left.**

**The man got up and headed for his invention. He flicked on a light switch revealing a fairly giant base and for unmovable claws protruding out of it. "It's time to get back to work."**

**Nighttime came upon Bayville as Peitro got into the driveway. The lights turned out on the car and Peitro got out of the car. He headed for the door placed the key in and walked inside. "I'm home he said aloud."**

**The lights were out and that made Peitro wonder if anyone was up for his return. He walked into the TV room and noticed John was awake with the lights off. He was playing around with fire making whatever Pyro made best. "Do you have any Idea what time it is! It's like three in the morning, I was getting to wonder if you would ever show up again!"**

"**Bad Night just let me get to bed." Peitro snapped.**

"**Well sorry." John complained back.**

**Peitro continued his trek up stairs to his room not glancing back to look at John at the bottom of the stairs looking up. "Well at least I can go to bed now."**

**Peitro stayed up all night puking his guts up he needed food but was unable to keep the food he loved so dearly in his mouth. His eyes got teary again as he sipped a cup of water to get rid of the vomit feeling. He sat against the wall of the washroom till he felt strong enough to go to bed.**

**Morning time came around and everybody was up except Peitro who slept in. Fred, lance and John sat around the Table while Eileen was standing at the oven baking French toast for the boys. Lance started the conversation. "Have you guy's noticed how weird Peitro has been acting weird lightly?" The two nodded their heads at the question that Lance gave out. This caused Eileen to listen in strongly. "He has been going to some type of doctor that messes with the mind. I think we should know what the heck is wrong with him."**

**John commented on the subject. "He didn't come back home till three in the morning."**

**Fred decided it was his turn to comment on the subject. "Maybe little Todd was right about Peitro going mad."**

**Eileen dropped the spatula. The three boys stared at the girl. "Sorry it slipped out of my hand." Eileen picked up the spatula fast and washed it off with a washcloth.**

"**Well anyways," Lance said "We should go to Peitro's room now and ask him what the heck is wrong with him."**

"**Right after breakfast."**

"**Yah! Right after breakfast. What? What's wrong with now."**

**Eileen brought the French toast to the table in a hurry. "Eat up boys."**

**Fred stuffed the toast in his mouth. "Where'd you learn to cook anyway."**

**Eileen started to walk toward the stairs. "I spent two months in juvenile once and took a cooking class." She continued to walk upstairs in a hurry.**

**In a small New York apartment...**

**Wanda was getting ready to start a new day. Not cheerfully but rather still angry with her so called brother. She grabbed an apple and started to bite into it. She had recently left the brotherhood on her own hopping to live a better life without the help of others. However Mr. Xavier gave some money to Wanda before she left. She will be receiving (if she gets that far) 500 dollars a month for the needed things like rent, clothing, food and other essentials in life.**

**Wanda's apartment was rather small. One kitchen that was connected to the only TV/Family/Public room in the house, one room for herself and a washroom. Isn't great though you get to live by yourself no noise or blabbering and all the money you need. What more could you ask for. Well at least that's what I would be thinking anyway. Wanda had other things on her mind.**

**Wanda had a small tear fall down her left eye and remembered of what had happened to her in the last week. It was odd for her to be mad one week and feel happy the next. She remembered the look from Todd when they left the strangers planet and then remembered how cruel Peitro was to both of them. She passed it off her head and headed out the door to see what she can do in New York.**

**Eileen walked upstairs to Peitro's room quietly while the boys continued to eat the breakfast that she had prepared. She knocked on the door as she walked in. Peitro was lying on the floor a small blanket was on top of him; one side of the blanket was still on the bed making it look as if he had fallen off the bed. "Peitro wake up!" she yelled in his face. **

**Peitro suddenly jolted up and fell back into a wall. "They're getting on to you Peitro." **

**Peitro sat on his bed looking at the floor. "I know."**

"**When are you gonna tell them you can't live like this forever." She said softly. **

**Peitro got teary in the eye and replied. "That's just it I can't live like this forever, it's happening to me."**

Did you enjoy the story so far? Now you kinda know what is really wrong with Peitro. If you haven't read Brotherhood-Advanced then I insist you do to enjoy the full potential of this story. Those of you who have read it, and like it, not that there are any, the story will be on short hiatus till this story is over. Be sure to look at my Toad series to see what Toad is doing on another planet till next time, Riddler Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Quicksilver-Revealed 

By: Riddler Kid.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing and above else nothing. Oh yah excuse the grammar and crap.)

Note: That's right, no stupid opening in the first quarter that tells you the title and who wrote it and best of all no damn preview at the end of the story isn't it great. O well if you miss it review and yell at me to put it back in, it will, only be missing in this story.

**Peitro woke up in the morning feeling a lot different then he should have felt. **How the hell are you supposed to feel in the morning. I always feel like shit on a school morning.** It had been a day since his small talk with Eileen and Peitro hadn't left his room unless he wanted food.** **Peitro looked into his mirror on top of his drawer. He looked at his slender frame and huffed and puffed just looking at himself. He looked at the floor and fell to the ground.**

**He got back up and looked around. "ahh shit." Peitro using his last ounce of streagnth ran around the room and cleaned up all the messes and clothes till he was drop dead tired. **

**Peitro was wearing very baggy clothes to cover up his unwanting appearance. He quietly walked out of his bedroom door realizing that it was indeed six in the morning. **Which believe it or not is almost the exact time I wake up in the morning.** He walked almost on the floor to the kitchen. **

**He clasped into his chair and suddenly felt fresh. Peitro was suddenly speechless at the feel of his sudden streaghth. John came down stairs into the kitchen yawbing. Peitro tried to talk and let out a high pihed screech. He quickly covered his mouth. "**

"**I wonder what that was." John said looking out the widow. "Probably some damn bird got hit by a stone." John looked questionably at Peitro.**

**Peitro shrugged. **

"**Yeah whatever mate." John said as he grabbed a cerial box from the cabnet. Lance came down stairs blinking and twitching. "Does anyone else but me know what the time is." Lance asked angrily as he could in the morning.**

"**What the hell was that sound." Eileen yelled it's like seven thirty in the morning."**

"**Actually it's six." Replied John.**

**Eileen fell to the ground. The three other mutants looked at her. "I think she fainted?" John said.**

"**Yah think." Lance said angrily. "Help me pick her up before."**

**Fred walked in and stepped were Eileen supposably was laying down. Fred's foot went right through her body.**

"**Great Fred look what you did." Lance snapped.**

**Fred looked down at Eileen. "She's gonna be like that for a whole friggin hour. Right in front of the Friggin door way to the kitchen." Lance yelled.**

"**Sorry." **

**John was sitting in his chair smoking his brand new silver pipe. "No trouble my dear fellow. We find away to get rid of her."**

"**How do you suppose we do that shere Lock numskull." Lance snapped.**

**Pietro sat at the table with his head in his hand realizing how long this would be. He also knew that Lance would get mad if John continued to talk in his enlish accent to long.**

"**Observe." John picked up a cable that led to the family room. John started to move the cable towards Eileen.**

"**Esey man, that's the cable line."**

"**Yes I am aware of this," John said in his accent. "Watson fetch me my hat and magnifying glass." **

**Fred started to walk up stairs to gran John's stuff. When he came back he handed the stuff to John. John placed his hat Shere Lock hat on lightly and held his magnify glass towards Eileen. John raised the cable up in the air as the rest of the hood stared at what John was about to do. He stuck the cord right through Eileens body. Eileen disappeared presumed to have gone through the cord.**

"**Is she dead?" Asked a confused Lance.**

"**Far From it." John said as he sat down to eat a crumpet.**

**Eileen suddenly reappeared on the floor. She got up and dusted herself off. "How did you know that would work.?" **

"**Elementary My dear Eileen," John started pacing around the room, "I assumed that in your elecricle state, That you would work like a computer that needed a reboot, the cable has somewhat electrical currents running through it to 'Zap' you in the right place would bring you back to realality."**

**Peitro, Lance and Eileen looked baffled. "To put it into English," Fred said in his own English accent. "He pressed your restart button."**

**This story being based around Peitro himself we need to hear what he's gonna say about this. "This is a bunch of Bull what." Peitro thought. Peitro got up quick and grabbed onto the table.**

"**Dude there something wrong?" John asked.**

"**nothing just...haha... nothing. Just need to get out of the house."**

**Peitro tried to walk towards the door but went into super speed at two steps towards the door.**

"**I'm telling you theres something wrong with that bastard." Lance commented.**

"**Ahh let him be." John replied. "Watson let's go we have some cases to solve."**

**Peitro was running down the street of his neiborghood leaving only a trail of dust behind himself. He trip over his feet and fell down a dirt trail and landed in a small pool. He got up and looked around. He felt the water dripping in his clothes but didn't really care at the moment. **

**Peitro looked around rapidly hearing noises in his head turning around in around to see someone behind him. Peitro stood still for a couple of seconds and passed out. His lifeless body fell to the ground as it started to rain.**

**Is it over yet... No we still have the rest of the day to get through.**

Peitro woke up suddenly. He started to pant out loud unable to contol himself. He looked around and saw that he was in his own room. "You ok." Eileen asked softly as she came from the corner of his room.

**Pietro sat up and looked at Eileen, he was about to talk when Eileen came close to Pietro's bedside. She forced Pourced back into his bed when Eileen sat on the bed. She had both hands on Peitro's shoulders and was ontop of Peitro. "Quiet just sleep."**

"**How long have I been asleep?"**

"**About say now todays Saturday, why is there something wrong."**

"**What time, is, it?"**

"**A quarter to ten."**

**Peitro knew he had sometime before he would have to head to his appointment. He was baffled that he passed out a day ago and was in his bed with new clothes on.**

"**This is very weird." Peitro thought to himself.**

**Peitro continued to sleep right into the darkness of sleep...**

Great story eh? I hope you enjoy, but now that your done reading you can press that button at the bottom of the page that says "Go" What I'm trying to say is REVIEW or I'll send something rather, Ohh I forget.

Riddler-Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Quicksilver-Revealed chapter#3 

(Disclaimer: why do I even bother writing this it's a waste of time.)

**Peitro woke up in his bed; probably because he was in his bed last chapter when fell asleep, any way Eileen was beside him asleep and with one hand on his shoulder. Peitro looked at the time. "Fuck." Peitro thought to himself he had forgot about the time and was late for his appointment, **

Peitro got up and Thought about something he could say to councillor, you see Mr. Lecavier was a scientist who also specialized in his own mental therapy, He gave Peitro free classes because he liked him. That and Mr. Lecavier was a friend of his father not knowing that he was Magneto nut just as a friend.

**Eileen woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Where are you of in a hurry handsome?"**

"**To my appointment I'm late!" Peitro got dressed at his super speed and ran down stairs. "Talk to you soon."**

**Peitro ran into the TV room. He looked at John. John chucked his car keys at Peitro who in turn caught them. "Thanks." **

**Pietro ran off again. "I saved your life y'know and thanks is all you can give me!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. John looked towards Fred who was sitting nicely beside him on the couch. "Write this down." Fred took out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Ahem, I was on the case of the missing Pietro not knowing where he could have been."**

**Pietro was in his car yelling mentally at himself that he fell asleep with a girl he didn't want to know, but knew that he truly loved her, Also that he was late to his chance to tell the truth to his new friend. **

"**Mr. Lecavier I am a mutant and I know this sounds... Nah to corny." Peitro rehearsed to himself as he drove down into main New York. "Mr. Lecavier I like you and all." Peitro sad while fake crying. "But I want you to know that I am a mutant and I just got home from a far away planet unknown to me." Peitro stopped at the building. "Ugh that sucks. Damn it I'm late."**

**Inside the Building lots of people were walking in as Peitro was jogging up the stairs. He reached Miss Marchment who was signing papers to make her self look busy. "I'm sorry I'm la-" **

"**It's ok don't fret yourself." Miss Marchment said not looking up. "Mr. Lecavier will reschedule but he is expecting you to come to his special meeting."**

"**Where at! Is it right now! Is this what he's working on for the last ten months?"**

"**Yes, Follow the people and yes."**

"**Thanks miss Marchment."**

"**No problem." Miss Marchment said quietly as Peitro walked away. "No Problem at all."**

**A crowd had gathered around Mr.Lecavier. He look happier than ever. Peitro walked in and waved at Mr. Lecavier. Mr. Lecavier smiled and crossed his hand in front of himself. **

**A waitress started walking around with a bunch of drinks on a tray. The Chinese person took one a guy who looked like a professor took one a guy that wore a trench coat and a hat that made him looked mysterious took one. Peitro was lucky and got the last one. It looked like there were about twenty people in the room. Everyone including himself were drinking the purple liquid in the stylafoam cups.**

**Mr. Lecavier clapped his hands that got everyone's attention. A bunch of men behind him were working behind him all wearing white lab coats and stuff. "Today I come to you with something brilliant." Peitro noticed that Principle Kelly was within the crowd. "Well for me that is, but first I've got something else to show off."**

**Mr. Lecaveir walked to a small table (a stand) with a blanket over top of it. Mr. Lecaveir took off the blanket; the people were stood in awe until they saw that on the stand was a Silver block. Mr. Lecavier took the block into the palm of his hand. The audience stared blankly into space, but principle Kelly smiled.**

**Mr. Lecavier touched the block... A silver substance started down his arm. The Audience was scared at what may happen. "Don't be alarmed." He said reassuringly. "Everything is fine." He made some gurgling noises till he the silver had covered his body except for his head and the silver block had disappeared. **

"**Awwww." The Audience said silently. Peitro looked at the guy in the trench coat knowing that there was something weird about the fella. He decided to keep his eye on him.**

**A guy from the Audience was the first to break the small silence. "What exactly is that thing?" He said in a disgusted **

"**A fully computer automated machine." Mr. Lecaveir replied. "I discovered a way to create a metal into a liquid form, it is flame proof, magnet proof and of course who could be without Hacker proof."**

**Poles came out of his body they formed claws at the end to make a cool look. Eight of them in all. "Now that that is over on to the main event."**

**Mr. Lecaveir walked to the back of the room. "I'm sure you have all heard of the "Mutant" phenomena right." The audience nodded, but Peitro was dumfounded. "Lets just say that I have discovered a cure." He pulled off the cloak on top of the thing everyone thought was the main event, well they were right. The audience started to clap, Peitro clapped slowly scared stiff to might what happen. **

**A young man gave a box to Mr. Lecaveir. In the box was something Peitro recognized, a hex bolt from his sister. "In side this box is what some people call a "hex." I discovered it when I met a man that worked at an asylum. I discovered that this Hex came from a young women with the power to stun the mutants powers."**

**He pressed a button on the machine. The machine looked like a platform with four claws coming from it. He chucked the box into the machine and it hovered in the middle of the claws. The see through box melted and disinagrated into nothing. The Hex got bigger. "Oh and the drink you drank, I hope you don't mind the taste, will stop the after affect like dizziness and sickness, I still have a few bugs to get out of the system." Peitro looked at his half filled glass. He quickly drank down the rest. "Everyone prepare to be amazed." He slipped down his black goggles. His eight claws reached onto the machine as the hex grew bigger." **

**Finally the Hex grew as big as the Machine and then a blur wave flew around the room, the people were quickly surrounded and stared in awe. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Peitro complained. **

**While Peitro was leaning down and Mr. Lecavier was containing the Hex within his machine, Pietro saw the cloaked figure pull out a tazer. "What the." Peitro thought. The man walked towards the machine. Mr. Lecaveir stared at the man in the trench coat. "Stop you don't know what your doing!" He yelled out.**

**The man chucked the tazar into the heart of the machine. Flashing lights surrounded the room. Lab attendants started to run away. The Machine was electrocuting Mr. Lecavier rapidly as he tried his hardest to sustain the Hex in the heart of the machine. Peitro stood in one spot as the man that his eye was on walked away. **

**Peitro knew he should figure out who the man was but thought better of it and went to save his friend. Mr. Lecaveir. At Super Speed Quicksilver lunged into action. He went for some cords on the side of the wall. **

**Mr. Lecaveir looked at Peitro and said his last words. "Peitro a mutant." **

**Instantly the machine blew up and Mr. Lecavier flew right through the widow of his ten-story lab. Peitro ran as fast a he could to the window as his friend fell to his death. Peitro ran down the side of the building and caught him at the bottom.**

**He placed Mr. Lecavier on the ground slowly as fire fighters appeared on the scene to put out the fire from the explosion.**

**Some officers noticed Quicksilver and brought their guns on him. "FREEZE!"**

**But Pietro was already gone leaving Mr. Lecavier on the ground.**

I hope you are enjoying this story fell free to review when ever, I know the scene above looks like a scene from Spider-man2 but where else can I get my ideas from.

These chapters suck, I hate writing the first couple chapters.


End file.
